


Mind Explosion

by Nagilum



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagilum/pseuds/Nagilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna and Tasha are enjoying each others company in Ten Forward when Deanna decides to flex her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Explosion

Deanna Troi, counselor aboard the starship USS Enterprise, sat across from Lieutenant Natasha Yar as a table besides one of the scenic windows in Ten Forward.

They were enjoying a few drinks after their shift had ended, chatting about this and that.

Deanna Troi had kept a dark secret from everyone around her, as well as everyone in her past. Her official records, as well as her parents, only knew about her empathic powers. Being a human/betazoid hybrid the full telepathic powers found in all betazoids wasn’t expected in her, and at birth it wasn’t present.

From birth she displayed her empathic ability early on, and it got quite powerful. When she entered her teen years she slowly began developing her telepathic side, later on her telekinetic side showed up, and finally combining in a telesuggestive power, making her able to make suggestions enter people's mind, as well as desires, making them think it came from their own mind.

She had picked up on a slight attraction towards herself from Tasha and decided to play a little with it.

So there they were, sitting in Ten Forward, enjoying their drinks, chatting, when Deanna unleashed her imagination.

She sent a commanding thought to Tasha, instructing her to focus on Deanna's body. Making her notice all the curvature of the voluptuous Greek goddess. The softness of her skin, the toned, slightly muscular arms, the slender waist, her beautiful face, her long dark hair.

Deanna made her especially notice and focus on her breasts. The curves they created in her low cut uniform, the dark slit between her two breasts, their bulge created by the extra tightness of her dress.

Tasha immediately get an urge to look at Deanna. She had looked at her before, and was doing it right now while talking to her, but this was different. She had lately discovered she had a fascination for Deanna, an attraction maybe. She was by no means in love, but she had definitely noticed the curvaceous counselor.

But now she felt like she needed to really look at her, to study her entire body. She noticed the lines, the shapes, the perfect symmetry that seemed to aligned everything just right.

Tashas eyes wandered all over Deanna's body, or what was visible from her sitting position anyways. Wandering from bodypart to bodypart, observing every line and pore. And finally she rested her gaze at the formidable globes partially hidden behind the top of her dress. A hint of nipples protruding through the dress made for easy targets to focus on.

Deanna instantly noticed Tasha shift in attention towards a more carnal watching of her form and she loved it.

Deanna followed up by sending pulses of desire into Tasha's mind, empowering the already building desire inside Lt. Yar. This made Tasha focus even more on the observation, or down right lustful watching of Deanna's body.

The evidence that Tasha was getting horny was pretty obvious. Not only could Deanna feel the extreme powerful sensations coming from Tasha, almost making her glow, but there was visual cues as well. Flustering of the cheeks, her nipples protruding behind her uniform as well, and Deanna could feel that Tasha was sensing moistness forming in her groin. She showed all normal signs of sexual desire, and it was only getting stronger.

Tasha had never seen Deanna naked, but Deanna started sending images from her own mind of herself naked to Tasha, fueling a soon to be overwhelming lust. The images got more and more raunchy as Deanna sent imagery of herself masturbating, her own hands exploring her body, cupping her breasts, feeling her stomach, running her slender fingers inside her vagina arching her back in moans.

She could see that Tasha couldn’t quite comprehend the scenery playing out in her mind, but how deeply she was enjoying it. Tasha was having obvious difficulties regaining her composure while a literal porno movie played out in her mind.

Deanna could sense Tasha's pleasure building up considerably, and an orgasm wasn’t far from happening. All this sexual energy Tasha was giving out was having its effect on Deanna as well. She had to concentrate extra to maintain her influence over Tasha.

Deanna decided to up the anty and apply her telekinetic powers as well. She started by focusing on an obvious target. Deanna had extremely sensitive nipples, so she hoped that was the case with Tasha as well.

She applied a kinetic force upon Tasha's breasts, like her palms was brushing over them and she could almost feel the hardened buttons of Tasha's nipples in her mind. Luckily for Deanna it was having the desired effect. Tasha instantly felt something stroke lightly over her breasts. She didn’t quite understand how, but at this time she didn’t care. Her nipples stood even more at attention and the feeling from this stroking force was extremely good.

It sent shivers throughout her entire body and waves of pleasure, adding upon the already building orgasm.

Deanna focused the force she was applying to center more on the nipples and made it feel as someone was underneath Tasha's uniform lightly pinching them, something Tasha loved immensely.

Tasha understood something unusual was going on as she had never had such burst of sexual desire, not least in a public like this, but she didn’t care. She had felt an attraction towards Deanna already, but now sh down right wanted to fuck her brains out, and she so dearly wanted to cum right here and now, not caring that anyone could observe her.

She applied all her will to keep it concealed, gripping each side of the table and tightening all her muscles to keep from ripping her own clothes off. She tried to control her breathing but it wasn’t easy.

The orgasm was still building inside her. From her core, all the way out to her skin. She was witnessing several animated images in her mind, watching Deanna masturbating furiously, while a strange force was fondling her breasts, almost making love with a ghost.

To put Tasha over the top, she applied more kinetic power and focused a third point in the groin of Tasha, as if sliding a finger inside her. This was too much for her and she exploded, several bubbles of pleasure ruptured inside Tasha, pushing waves upon waves of orgasmic bliss throughout Tasha's entire body. Her skin tingled all over.

Her knuckles was white because she applied so much force to maintain her failing composure. Her head was thrown back and slight moans escaped her mouth. She was blinded by sheer and utter pleasure for what seemed like an eternity, but after awhile it started to subside.

It took a while before Tasha came down from the high she was on, breathing carefully. Her mind was slowly returning to her normal calm controlled demeanor and a concern grew inside her whether or not anyone figured out what had just happened. She glanced around but no one seemed the wiser from her explosion. Deanna, with her empathic reading had to have felt her tremendous exhibition. But right now, Tasha just wanted to disappear from Ten Forward. She got up, rather shakily and excused herself before moving towards the exit.

Deanna watched her friend walk away, almost like she was drunk, before getting up herself and slowly following her.


End file.
